1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product or composition for losing weight and, more particularly, to such a composition that is based on the elimination of body liquids, fat and toxins including sodium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several products for reducing weight have been developed in the past. None of them, however, include a calibrated combination of protein and diuretic elements that facilitate the elimination of body liquids, toxins, sodium and dissolving accumulated fat.